Christmas Eve
by bachiari
Summary: Persona 4: When homophobic Yosuke falls in love with a man, he finally decides to confess on Christmas Eve. Yosuke/MC; MC name is Joshua.


**Disclaimer: don't own persona4.  
Summary: When homophobic Yosuke falls in love with a man, he finally decides to confess on Christmas Eve. Yosuke/MC; MC name is Joshua.**

**Joshua is the name of the MC (:**

----

Yosuke wondered when it became this way. When hanging out with Joshua became something more, when touching him lighted a spark, and when talking to him made Yosuke so nervous.

He knew that it wasn't the first time they met; it wasn't as if it was love at first sight. But that didn't make the lo-_love_ any less. Yes he could say now that he actually loved the silver-haired man. At first he thought it was just admiration – in fact he was actually homophobic so it was pretty ironic that he would be in love with a man himself. Joshua was his Leader after all, so it was okay to say the man had a special place in his heart. So Yosuke didn't think much of his feelings back then.

But it was safe to say now that it had progressed into something more – something the old Yosuke would have cringed at admitting. But it's almost been a year since the two had met and tomorrow was Christmas Eve. And he'd be damned if he was going to let Joshua spend it with any of the girls.

The girls were sweet and nice, but sometimes he hated them. It was probably out of envy – envy that the girls could cling onto him, cook for him, and flirt with him without it seeming weird.

He clutched his phone a little too tightly, and breathed out a shaky breath. It was now or never.

Fingers shaking, he quickly typed out a text message.

_Hey partner! Let's hang out tomorrow, just you and me! (: Let's have a last man-to-man talk before the end of the year. Don't worry, just talking and no fighting!_

_Yosuke._

-----

Joshua jumped at the vibration of his phone. After returning home from their last battle in the TV world, he had been on edge – tired and jumpy.

He quickly took out his phone, smiling when he saw that he had a few new text messages. He quickly scanned through them and saw that he had many invites to hang out tomorrow during Christmas Eve.

But the one that caught his eyes was Yosuke's. Sure, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were very important to him and he would love to spend Christmas Eve with a girl, but Yosuke had been there since the very beginning. They had a bond that couldn't be broken.

Yosuke was always the one who called him after the Midnight Channel, the one who always made sure he was okay, and the one who had first made him feel welcome in Inaba. And Yosuke was the one most similar to him – one that was from the city as well.

And he didn't deny that the orange-haired man sometimes made his heart skip a beat whenever he smiled at him. And he didn't deny masturbating to thoughts of Yosuke either. Yosuke was just too damn hot.

He quickly texted a response to Yosuke.

----

"Soo," started Yosuke, fidgeting in place when he got into Joshua's room, a light blush settling over his tanned cheeks. "Your room, it's nice, man. Clean."

Joshua laughed lightly, "Only because I'm leaving in Spring. It wouldn't be like this if I actually lived here."

Yosuke grew tense at the comment but slowly let the tension drift away. He knew Joshua was leaving in Spring; he just hadn't wanted to admit it till now. "Oh, yeah, I brought cake. It's on me." He set it down on Joshua's work table and clambered down into a sitting position- crossing his legs.

Joshua blinked and then let a small smile spread over his face. "Thanks, you didn't have to though."

Yosuke coughed, embarrassed. "My dad actually gave it to me. He asked me to spend it with a girl." He let out a small chuckle, "But it's not like I have one. I mean among all the girls in our group, can you actually pick one of them?" He rolled his eyes as if he really was asking a serious question of Joshua.

He was doing it again. Becoming nervous and spouting off nonsense that Joshua would probably find weird.

But Joshua doesn't make any indication of the thought, and instead reached forward and started taking apart the box of the cake.

"Well, I don't know, Yosuke, the girls seem pretty nice to me. They're pretty," offered Joshua off-handedly.

"Pretty scary at times," laughed Yosuke with a smile. "I mean, when Yukiko's inflicted with Rage, it's like nothing would stop her from tearing apart the shadows."

Joshua nodded, but doesn't make any further comment.

They spend a few moments in silence, as Joshua cut the cake and served a piece to Yosuke and one for himself.

After a while, Yosuke spoke up, "I got you a Christmas present. It's," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped gift, "a phone strap. It's from Junes so…don't expect too much okay?" he winked his trademark wink at the silver-haired boy.

"Thanks," smiled Joshua, unwrapping the gift with nimble fingers.

"Actually," Yosuke found himself blushing, "I have something to tell you. I well," he took a deep breath, inwardly consoling himself. After all, it was now or never. "I have a matching phone strap too. They uh…"

Joshua had finished unwrapping the gift and blinking, he held it up with a raised eyebrow. At the end of the strap was a dangling heart – broken in half.

"Yeah, match that way."

"And this is supposed to signify our relationship? As Best Friends?"

Yosuke looked away for a second, his cheeks still lightly dusted with the color pink, "Uh, well, I was hoping we could become more than that."

"More?" Yosuke leaned forward before Joshua even finished murmuring the word and pressed his lips upon Joshua's soft ones.

The sensation was amazing and unlike anything he had ever felt before. Sure, Yosuke had kissed girls before and while they were softer than Joshua was, the sensation wasn't any better. In fact, it was easy to admit that he enjoyed kissing Joshua a lot more.

He pushed away the thoughts and concentrated on kissing the silver-haired boy. He felt Joshua shift a bit and when Joshua started kissing back, Yosuke put more force into the kiss. Running his tongue across Joshua's lower lip, he drew out a soft gasp from the boy and taking advantage of the opportunity he slipped his tongue in.

They kissed for another thirty seconds, saliva dripping down onto Joshua's chin. And when they broke away for breath, a strand of saliva connected them.

Joshua turned pink at the strand and glanced up at Yosuke, waiting for the boy to say something.

"Uh, well, yeah, I think you get the picture, right?"

Joshua couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Yosuke's expression was just too pitiful.

Yosuke bristled at the laugh, "Hey, you, I'm trying to tell you my feelings and all you do is – "

He's cut off by a kiss and Yosuke succumbed to it with a soft smile.

----

After having a night filled with passion and a tiny bit of lust, Joshua found himself in his bed the next morning with a very hot and naked Yosuke. He smiled at his new-found boyfriend and leaned upward to peck the orange-haired man on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Yosuke."

Yosuke grinned at the intimate action, "Merry Christmas, partner."

---

A/N: yeah, not that proud of this at all. I wrote this very fast and I don't think it captured the emotion and relationship between the two but well, I tried I think I'll try again later. I just want to contribute to this pairing and I want more Yosuke-loving on this site xD Yosuke is infinitely my favorite character and I love the way he acts and looks. I mean, watching him fight is entertaining by itself And the MC is very calm and cute too and the interaction between the two just made me want to write this story. Haha, I was so irritated on Christmas Eve when only the girls asked me if I wanted to spend Xmas eve with them I wanted Yosuke, not them! Anyways, my version 3

Please review! 


End file.
